Many components, especially electronic devices such as laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, and the like, use rechargeable batteries to provide power to one or more electronic components. A number of electronic devices may use lithium ion batteries as the power source as lithium ion batteries generally have an increased energy density (watts/liter) as compared to other types of batteries. However, as electronic components are become smaller, the current structure of the lithium ion batteries may limit the energy density that may be available for a particular size. For example, some lithium ion batteries are constructed in a “jelly roll” configuration where the anode and cathode are placed on a substrate, which is then rolled around itself to create the jelly roll. The jelly roll may then be placed within a pouch, which may be generally rectangular or square. In these configurations, portions of the internal cavity of the pouch may be wasted space, as the curved jelly roll may not fit tightly within the pouch. Thus, current lithium batteries may not have the maximum energy density for a particular size, as some of the space within the pouch may go unused.
As electronic components decrease in size, and subsequently the lithium ion batteries also decrease in size, the unused space defined within the pouches may represent a higher percentage of the total size of the lithium ion battery space.